Bravery Beats Fear
by SmallPinkStar
Summary: Ren decided to put one of Shou's fedora's up in a tree. Despite being scared of heights, Shou decides to climb to get it. After reaching his destination, he notices how high up he is. Will he climb down with the fear of slipping and falling to his death, or just sit there, waiting for someone to get him? Fluff. Perhaps Ryuya x Shou if you squint hard.


How come he always got into these situations? It seemed like every time Ren Jinguji or Natsuki Shinomiya were around, something always happened to him _or _he'd get in trouble for something that wasn't his fault at all. Although those two were trouble with a capital T, Shou Kurusu didn't bitch at them for doing things he didn't like. Such as... placing one of his fedoras up in a high tree.

It was summer time and Shou was going to go out for a while so he could he get a birthday present for the platinum blonde as well as his twin brother, Kaoru. When he was searching for the perfect hat that would go with his outfit, he couldn't seem to find it. He searched all over campus, had asked his roommate, and when he noticed it was up in a tall tree, he groaned and grumbled, not wanting to climb. Especially since he had acrophobia. High places and Shou did not mix.. at least that's what he thought.

The blonde bit his lower lip debating on forgetting about the hat and getting a new one or climbing the tree. Despite his fear, he decided on the latter and started to carefully climb the tree, refusing to look down. Not many students were out, so if he would have fallen, no one would know. He could kill himself if he fell, but to get that thought out of his head, he told himself he'd haunt the person who put his fedora up in the tree to begin with. Getting to his destination was taking a long time, but he didn't mind. All his hats were important to him.

"Got it." he finally said and grabbed it, holding it with one hand. He looked over his shoulder to make sure he would get down safely, but as soon as he saw how high he was, he froze, light blue eyes wide. "Oh shit..."

"Isn't it that Shou from Class S?"

"Yeah... I heard from Natsuki though he had a fear of heights. What's he doing all the way up there?"

"I heard Ren put his hat up in the tree for a prank."

Shou's eyes narrowed as he heard that. Despite being so high up, he could hear the students below him well. Well.. the whole reason he could was because they were talking loud, but whatever. He clutched onto the thick tree branch tightly, being careful so he didn't get splinters. He let out a shaky breath and he started to climb down, but as soon as he almost slipped and fell to his awaiting death, he decided that climbing down _wasn't _the best thing to do and he would just stay up there until he actually had the balls to do so.

"Someone get a teacher!"

"Better yet, get Natsuki! He'd be able to get him down!"

"Get both."

_'Great.' _Shou thought, rolling his eyes. Just what he needed, a teacher to come save him. That would be embarrassing. "No.. I won't-"

"The heck is ochibi doing up there?"

"Oh.. Ren.. he was getting his hat."

"Heh, never expected him to go so high just to get a hat."

"Only because you put it up here in the first place!" the smaller shouted. He almost slipped when he did that. "Shit shit shit.."

"What's going on?"

"Ren put Shou's hat up in a tree, he climbed said tree, and now he's too afraid to come down."

"Can't say I blame him. I'm afraid of heights, too. I'd still get something precious to me or someone else outta tree."

"Alright, Kurusu!" came the shout that belonged to Ryuya Hyuuga. "Would you rather come down or do I have to call the fire department?"

Shou tensed a little. Call a fire department? That would be all over the news then! He shook his head and started climbing down slowly, his fedora on his head. He bit his lower breath and let shaky breaths, scared to death. He would be sure to hit Ren later. He looked down again, noticed he was no where near the middle, but instead of climbing down, he shut his eyes tightly and stayed there. He heard voices from below, but he couldn't make them out. He heard some dragging noises which seemed to be minutes later, and when he looked down again, he noticed a group of students – some of them looked familiar – with a big tarp.

"Alright, Shou-chan! Jump down!"

"Easier said than done." Shou mumbled to himself, but refused to do so.

_Rustle. Rustle. Rustle._

"Boo." came a familiar voice that almost made the small blonde lose his grip on the branch, but he held on tight and looked to see the owner of the voice.

"Hyuuga-sensei.." he whispered, eyes wide. Shit, this was embarrassing!

"Yo." Ryuya said, as if he was in a movie. "Alright, Kurusu, we're both going to jump down from this tree on my call."

"What? That's crazy!"

"Right.. can't have a non-actor – especially a kid – do something so dangerous." he said and sat on one of the branches to think. Then, he snapped his fingers. "Alright, I'm going to hold onto you and I'm going to jump down backwards."

"But, Hyuuga-sensei-!"

"No buts, Kurusu. You listen to your teacher." Ryuya told him sternly and the boy nodded. He was easily grabbed by the muscular man and said man stood up, holding onto the small boy tightly, keeping a strong hold on him and his hat. "Alright! You guys ready!"

"Ready!"

Ryuya made sure Shou was holding tight. He could feel him hold on tight, the sharp tug at his clothing made him realize it. Both let out a breath, light blue eyes closing tightly as his teacher made for a jump for it. It seemed like the fall took forever, but it didn't. When the blonde opened his eyes, he noticed he was now on the wide tarp, all the students surrounding him and the movie idol. Heat rose to his cheeks and he got up. Before he could even get pulled away for a moment, his teacher put a hand on his shoulder.

"If you're embarrassed, there's no need to be." he told him. "I, too, had a fear of heights. Especially in the Prince of Precipices movie."

"Eh? Really, Hyuuga-sensei?"

"Yes, yes." he said. "Bravery is a step in becoming an idol, too. Kurusu had it to get what he wanted, I'm sure the rest of you do too."

"I wouldn't have the guts to do what Shou did..."

"Not me either!"

"As for you, Kurusu," Ryuya started, turning towards the flustered blonde boy. "I have high respects for people who face their fears, no matter what comes across them. Rather it be a hat up in a tree.. or a terrible fear of water but you dive right in to save a person."

"Who would be afraid of water?"

"Well, not afraid of water, but drowning."

The group of students started laughing. A few females pulled Shou to the side and told him how brave he was and told him how much they admired that bravery. Sure, romance wasn't allowed in Saotome Academy, but they didn't say anything about admiration~ After they ran away, the blonde looked over at Ren and Natsuki and glared at the flirtatious male. Said male saw it coming and the two walked over to him.

"I didn't even know Ren had came into our room.." the platinum blonde admitted. "Sneaky, sneaky, Ren."

"I thought it would be a good prank." Ren also admitted. "School is getting out soon, remember? A day after someones birthday?"

"Our birthday!"

"Yep.." Shou answered, nodding. "Although, I am going to kill you for doing that, Ren."

"You couldn't hurt me even if you tried."

"Wanna bet on that?"

"Try it, shortie!"

The group of students who were there during Shou's major scene looked over at the two males on the grass. They were play fighting, so the teacher there didn't have a problem with it. Instead, Ryuya just smiled at the two, more particularly at the small boy that was in his class. He admired him. He energetic ways, the way he didn't let anyone or anything get in his path of being a big star, his courage.. he admired people who were like that. More so when of them were his students.

_'Heh.. I'll have to get him something special for his birthday.' _Ryuya said in his mind with a small grin going on his face. "Alright, Jinguji! Kurusu! Enough out of you two!"

"Looks like Ren won."

"Nuh-uh! Shou did! He sat on him!"

"I thought you liked Ren.. why are going for Shou?"

"'Cause no one appreciates any of the other guys at the school.."

"Guys, guys!" Natsuki spoke up. "There's enough of both of them to go around."

"Except ochibi. He's short, so there's not a lot of him to go around."

"..Ren."

The group laughed and Ryuya even did a slight chuckle before ordering everyone to go on with their lives and the show was over. He walked away himself as students followed suite. He'd have to think hard about a present for Shou.. or perhaps not get him anything at all so he wouldn't look weird. He let out a frustrated sigh and just decided to enjoy the summer breeze instead of going inside.

* * *

**BAD CASE of writers block, so I typed something cute and fluffy.. probably something I wouldn't have expected to type, either.**

**Don't ask.. just don't.. I was tired, bored, and had writers block. I'm working on a birthday story for Shou, Kaoru, and Natsuki, as well as another Ren x Masato story. If you guys have any ideas, I'd really love to hear them. **

**I don't own anything in here~~ UtaPri and it's characters belong to Broccoli~ **


End file.
